tonciupediafandomcom-20200214-history
If U Seek Tonciu (single)
Video-ul care a surprins fandomul a ieşit pe piaţă pe 1 februarie 2014 având parte doar de un teaser scurt lansat pe 30 decembrie 2013. Video-ul iniţial nu a fost lansat datorită drepturilor de autor, fiind un secret cum arată. Videoclip Regizat de Mădălin Ionescu, videoclipul arată un conflict între Tonciu şi Sânzi. Mother Tonciu a anunţat că totul a fost regizat şi că speră că fanii ei o vor înţelege. Versuri Melodia a fost anunţată ca şi single chiar după lansarea teaser-ului. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa. x3 Verse 1: Oh Suzi, Suzi, have you seen TONCIU tonight? Is she in ANGELIC STUDIO? Is she smoking up outside? Ha Oh Suzi, Suzi noaptea este pentru ca să dormim Nu ca să păzim bărbaţi. Do you know just what she likes? Ha. Ai văzut în ce stadiu eram şi cât de obosită eram. Da nu mă interesează Sânziana că tu noaptea stai Şi pândeşti lumea. Da nu mă interesează că tu stai pe telefon. HAHA hihi HAHA ho. Chorus: Love me, acum fiecare cu relaţie lui.Ce relaţii? But all the boys and all the girls are begging if u seek TONCIU! Love me, hate me, eu noaptea dorm. But all the boys and all the girls are begging if u seek TONCIU! Ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaa.x3 Verse 2: TONCIU told me that she’s gonna meet me up Dacă oamenii ăştia ne-au spus că la ora să coborâm HA. E foarte supărată că eu stau noaptea şi vorbesc la telefon Pentru că mi se pare normal să vorbesc cu iubitul meu HA. HA HA, am înţeles, ok, eşti nervoasă gata Dar nu sari la bătaie că asta chiar nu se face. Doamne ce caracter şi educaţie... Nesimţito ce eşti! HAHA hihi HAHA ho. Chorus 2: Love me, hate me, mi-au zis atâţia să nu mă încurc Cu femei de genu ăsta. But all the boys and all the girls are begging if u seek TONCIU! Love me, hate me, But all the boys and all the girls are begging if u seek TONCIU! Oh say what you want about me Oh but can’t you see what I see? Oh say what you want about me, about me. So tell me if u see her Cause I’ve been waiting here forever. Oh Suzi, Suzi if u seek Tonciu tonight, oh Oh Suzi, Suzi we’ll do whatever you’ll like. Oh Suzi, Suzi, Suzi. Oh Suzi, Suzi, Suzi. Ha Ha Ha Ha-Ha Ha Ha Ha, Ha ha ha ha-ha ha ha ha Ha ha ha ha-ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha-ha ha ha ha Păi dacă sunt o femeie importantă şi vreau să vorbesc la telefon But all the boys and all the girls are begging if u seek TONCIU! Mamă deci ţine-ţi-o pe asta că o bat rău But all the boys and all the girls are begging if u seek TONCIU! Tu ai început de ce-mi zici mie? Păi băga-mi-aş ****** Love me, hate me, păi ce faci mă, dai cu scaunu în mine? But all the boys and all the girls are begging if u seek TONCIU! De ce ai venit aici dacă eşti atât de importantă? Deci mie nu-mi place măscăreala... But all the boys and all the girls are begging if u seek TONCIU! Category:ARTONCIU Category:Single